


Sunday(番外)

by Jader_Se7en



Series: 通往第九层地狱的犯罪记录 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en
Summary: Sunday补充篇，为了弥补因为我的懒而缺失的情感变化情节。中心思想：爽数量：看我心情
Series: 通往第九层地狱的犯罪记录 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547302
Kudos: 1





	Sunday(番外)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665932) by [Jader_Se7en](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en). 



> *试图写一个演技还不够熟练（aka还要脸）的DL  
> *写完发现仍然不怎么要脸

吹熄床头灯烛时，曹容仁听见窗上传来咚咚敲击声。  
一下，两下，密密麻麻。  
透明雨珠噼里啪啦地砸在玻璃上裂成小瓣，被引力牵扯着向下流动，又与其他碎片相聚合，膨胀，最后猛然坠跌消失不见。  
这是属于当地六月再寻常不过的一场暴雨。晴空数天后，积蓄许久的云雨铺天盖地压下来，将大街小巷浸泡在潮湿水汽中。凝结成雨丝拧成涌动的激流，冲刷净行刑场上木板缝沉积发黑的鲜血，仿佛神灵抬手试图洗脱枉死者的冤屈。  
深夜时分，木门上残存的稀薄灯火也被狂风刮灭。夜色将繁华与贫贱的街道一并侵吞，空巷无人。马车在石板路上急驰，车轮滚动刮起一尾又一尾水花。  
马蹄急止，一声嘶鸣。布帘被掀开，从车上下来的人将自己裹在遮雨的长巾中，与车夫低语几句。于是鞭响，车马向着远方奔去，缓缓消失在道路尽头。  
哗啦作响的雨掩去寂静街道上分外清晰的敲门声。  
门上灯火已经熄灭，是主人睡下的标志。然而片刻，随着金属咔啦声响，紧闭的木门移开一条缝。  
来人望望四下左右，随后探入一脚，钻进门后。

即使只在雨中停留片刻，长巾也仿佛被浇了一泼水淋得通透。曹容仁刚要将它取下找地方挂上，就被黑暗中的人抓住手腕。  
唇上沾着雨丝结成的雾气被轻轻舔去。冷水从额头流过鼻翼，晕开在相贴的唇瓣间。  
一个绵长湿润的吻。手中长巾被顺势取下，搭在一把小木椅椅背上。  
好长一会才分离得以喘息。他闭上眼，感受喷洒在颈间的热气。  
"不是来接我的。"肯定句，带着一点小小的埋怨。  
"还要两三天。"曹容仁轻吻身上扒着的人耳垂，"你当时下手可真狠。"  
那天回来后，曹容仁清扫掉客厅的狼藉，重新评估了损失。楼梯栏杆被砸断，地板也裂了好几道口，几扇窗户还在漏风。他不得不请工匠替他重新整修。那些人要来家里好几天，斟酌过后，他派下人找间居处，把彭亦亮移了出去。  
因为至多不过数日，安置的地方较为简陋，藏在贫民窟之间人流混杂，的确不易被发现。只是天气原因，阴暗的屋子里始终散发着潮气，墙仿佛手一拂过就会沾上水珠。  
“不狠点命就没了。”脖颈被仿佛邀功般磨蹭，“教会的人好像不怎么行啊？看到我全都傻了，一下就能撂倒好几个。”  
“那些人本就是普通护卫，不能和你比。他们自己都没想到真会有人。”曹容仁不知为什么很乐于看见对方无可奈何的模样，“而且你最后不还是束手就擒？”  
“那是怕给你造成麻烦。打死就不好办了。”  
还在嘴硬，但情人就算是谎言也中听。  
“如果提前告诉我无关紧要，还能替你添加点研究素材。”  
他终于忍不住亲自封住那张兜满花言巧语的嘴唇，抬手，手指插在柔软的黑发间，揉了揉，湿漉漉的。  
"怎么回事。"  
大门不出，不应该淋到雨。  
"刚洗过。"  
手被牵着往下抚摸脸颊，滑过肩颈移到胸前，没有布料阻隔，心跳一下下撞击手心。他愣住，嘴角勾出揶揄的笑容，捏了一把。  
"准备周全？"  
手掌游移在半边赤裸的身体间，触碰过的区域因屏住呼吸而收紧。一次次的实验中他都快要记住每一处敏感的回应。没有“礼拜日”，耳边喘息逐渐沉重的变化更细致入微。在心中做着不被神灵认可的祈祷，他迫切地想要验证能否仅靠抚摸就让对方情动。  
"我不知道你要来。"  
面前人举双手投降。曹容仁与他对视，那双眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，仿佛这真的只是个无意的巧合。  
“听起来像我打扰你休息。”  
“怎么会。”果不其然收到了一个讨饶的亲吻，“不本来就该来做这个吗？”  
曹容仁不明就里，“为什么？”  
他确实有一瞬间想辩解他只是来看看情况。几方麻烦同时找上门来，他将命令布置下去后还没来得及过问下人一句。然而熟悉的热度贴上来时，所有准备好的言辞早已被抛到九霄云外。  
彭亦亮仔细看了会，确定他不是装傻。“也对，你看起来就不像迈出过教会大门。”他问，“来时附近有没有人？”  
曹容仁摇头。  
“那就好。否则你的清白履历可能会有点麻烦。”  
他们终于舍得离开狭小墙角。彭亦亮往后退了一步，指了指房间，替他点亮一支蜡烛，又用手贴在墙上。  
“听。”  
曹容仁倚着墙，片刻后，表情复杂。  
“她们……？”  
那种声音他早不陌生，只是之前雨声太大将其完全掩去。  
“你给仆人的钱，不知他们吞掉了多少。”调笑声腻在曹容仁耳边，“有人要招妓又不想在外面打野炮的时候，就会用几个铜币临时借用这里的小屋。环境虽差，却是全城最廉价的住所。贫民窟里还有不少人以此收租营生。”  
曹容仁哑口无言。他还真对此一无所知。那他来这里算什么，求一夜红绡帐暖的恩客吗？  
若在平日，他已经盘算着回去就遣散那堆办事不利的废物。然而此时他不但无心去追责，更是涌起一股从未有过的罪恶刺激。他对隔墙女人时而哭啼时而绵长的叹息提不起半分兴趣，却突然迫切地想要听到些该属于这里的东西。那些声音仅仅消失了几天，他已经十分不习惯，以至于最近甚至出现在梦里。  
"床上。"曹容仁短促地下令，转身。  
彭亦亮条件反射抓住他手臂，"不要去。"  
用的力气有些大，揪到皮肤上生疼，曹容仁停步，皱眉。他刚想质问，便被从身后绕上来的双臂抱住。  
"就在这里。"落在后颈的吻小心翼翼地讨好，然而藏匿其中不时舔舐的柔软舌尖将引诱昭然若揭，"床质量太烂，我还想留个能睡觉的地。"  
他咀嚼下话中深意，心尖窜出一股电流。  
"好。"

没有"礼拜日"煽风点火，也不会影响这具身体浪荡的本性。  
朴素的木桌粗糙硌人，抵不上家中可以让他们肆意造孽的长桌，只勉强能放平上半身。本就赤裸的上身省了麻烦。亲吻落在紧绷的下腹，激起一阵战栗。  
彭亦亮挣扎的动作一如既往剧烈，晃得桌上瓶瓶罐罐碰撞叮铃哐啷。然而狼来了见得够多，便能轻易看出那不过是调情的戏码。有几个罐子摇摇欲坠滑到了边缘。曹容仁伸手想把它们推回去，鼻尖却在潮湿的木板间辨别出一丝与众不同的气息。在药剂中浸淫良久，嗅觉会被培养得极度敏锐。他动了动鼻子，打开其中一个小罐。  
"哪里来的蜂蜜。"  
曹容仁声音轻又温柔，像寻常询问家长里短，但彭亦亮知道那不过是愤怒的冰山一角。时间静止般寂静。  
"你安排的，送面包的那个老妇人。"声音艰涩沉重，"偷偷藏在篮子里塞给我的。"  
虽然是贵族家中司空见惯的甜料，寻常贫民却必须以数月的收入才能换来这样的一点享福。老人自然是用他给的钱，然而他提的要求里却没有这条。  
"你知道她会是什么下场。"他捏着木勺一下下轻敲陶罐边缘。  
仆人贪污不过是钻规则空子贪点小利，最多统统走人。但今天能给他送蜂蜜，后天就能给他送小报，再后天呢？是不是要给他带叛军密信？  
捏着衣襟的手收紧了，勒出几道褶皱。  
"别。"  
曹容仁低头，视线相对。  
“她只是担心我。”  
彭亦亮求他的次数不少，但那不过是解决“礼拜日”的手段。而现在为了一个除了拿钱做事外与自己无关的人，那双眼睛竟隐有些哀怜。  
"那么，为了她的脑袋，"曹容仁突然莫名烦躁，两指在罐子里搅动好一会，抽出来，凝视着粘稠的蜜糖滴下长长的金丝，一圈圈沉入罐中。  
"你该怎么做？"  
蜂蜜滴在嫩红的唇上，舌头追逐着指尖。抵住下唇往里探，两指慢慢在口中抽插。手指很快就被刺激出的唾液浸得水光潋滟，翻搅出水声。他像做检查般压着舌头手指往喉咙里钻，逼迫对方不得不努力吞咽，喉结上下移动，发出哀戚的呜咽。  
然而人神色上看似被插得难受，嘴里的功夫却没停下。手指缠上的蜂蜜被里里外外一点不剩舔干净，抽出来时仍勾连着银丝。眼神交汇了一小会，男人垂下眼睛避开，随后慢慢地，献媚般舔掉嘴角边溢出的蜜糖。  
无名的火气又一次从四肢百骸直冲脑门。曹容仁找不到原因，于是将人翻过来，一口咬在肩上的伤疤处。那里还没完全恢复，又裂开的血痂里隐约透出些血肉。惨叫被彭亦亮硬生生掐回喉咙里，呼出的只有凉气。身体经不起更多折磨了，最好不要激发对方危险的癖好。  
颤抖的急促喘息让曹容仁心情稍微好一点，但还不够。他的俘虏对自己的地位认识过于不足，甚至隐约有反客为主的苗头。他该做些什么让对方意识到自己是寄在谁篱下。  
那股幽媚香气千回百转，潮湿甜腻，勾得他心神不宁。曹容仁眼神落在跃动烛火下隐约泌出汗水的脊背上，抵着桌子捏得死紧却还是微微发抖的拳头藏不住真实想法。因为看不到背后动作，对下一秒会总充满未知的恐惧。  
"你要再洗一遍了。"他说，“瞧，多麻烦。”

他将罐口对着彭亦亮后颈，黏稠的透明蜜糖随着动作慢慢倾斜滴落。先是一滴，两滴，在皮肤上聚成几个小圆点，随后是一股，在椎骨上分出几丝小溪，一条主流沿着脊椎骨中线慢慢流动。蜜色丝线互相粘连，顺着身体线条沉入肩胛与蝴蝶骨起伏的沟渠中。  
蜂蜜量不多，有些流连在底部，他索性甩手，将剩下全都泼在背上。末了还记得在腰间皮肤上揩净边缘残余，如作完一幅山水画款款收笔。多完美，这甜蜜的调料终于为他桌上待宰的羔羊完成最后一道工序。  
流动的黏腻感让彭亦亮不适得起鸡皮疙瘩，以为是疯子们又发明了什么新糖衣炮弹。他都绷紧身子准备好随时挨一鞭，以至于吻落在后颈时受到不小的惊吓，条件反射抬起上身。下一秒头发就揪住，一只手毫不留情地将他头摁在桌上。  
"趴好。"背后声音听不出喜怒，"流太快就没意思了。"  
那些吻与盘根错节的蜜河一样没有章法，只是个嗜甜的孩子追逐着他喜欢的糖果。劣质的蜂蜜掺了水浓度不高，体温更加速了融化。于是浑身像被蛛丝缠住黏黏糊糊。舌尖探入线条中卷走藏匿的汁水，从肩上伤口慢慢舔到腰间。他吮尽窝陷处的一洼积蓄，牙齿轻轻叼住小块皮肤研磨。于是蜜色肌肤上留下一个个深浅不一的印记。一旦舔到腰间软肉，那头就会不由自主吸气，然而怕他发怒不敢躲避，喘着气一抽一抽收缩，不知道下次什么时候来，到最后快被弄出哭腔。痒比一味疼痛更像酷刑折磨人心。曹容仁在地牢旁观过很多次审讯，哭泣惨叫声磨得耳朵起茧，却没有哪一次像这样平缓温柔，又让他欲罢不能。  
不该是这样。那些绵长的吻应当留给厮守到老的爱人，而不是两个因一场死亡未遂而产生交集的扭曲人类。但他就是想要做些什么来撕碎那张善变的假面，要看看这具天性浪荡的躯体下藏的到底是个怎样的灵魂。  
“明天还给她。”他故意把空罐推到那人眼前，“替我转告味道不错。”  
味道确实不错。  
嘴唇落在尾椎骨时有漫长停留。曹容仁慢慢摩挲着河流终焉处，未被舔净遗漏的糖水都汇在那里聚起一滩琥珀。他猜想着如果再往下挪动半寸，这个人会是何种反应。因屈辱而反身给他一拳，或是为了那所谓良知而沉默忍受。  
于是他也那么做了。之前无论他如何肆意作弄都不会闪躲的人终于露出一丝恐慌，咬牙哼了声，没有说话。  
"怎么？"  
明知故问。  
沉默流动在交错呼吸间。曹容仁不着急，在心里饶有趣味猜测着对方内心活动。  
“这里……没法清理。”  
居然是这个理由，他有些意外，转而进一步又深感自己的确小看了彭亦亮。一石二鸟，既没有明确拒绝要求保证了女人性命，又把自己丢贞操的时间往后拖延了一点。何况原因正当明确，不是在家能懒洋洋地泡澡，简陋的环境能给他打桶水冲下身子就不错了。  
也许是因为曹容仁沉默的犹豫隔离出谈判的空间，男人稍稍转头看他，眼里闪着希冀的光芒。  
“你是医生。”  
言下之意，你自己也知道后果。  
眼神在空气中交汇无声地迸出火花。多妙一步好棋，曹容仁想，可制定游戏规则的人是他。  
手掌从膝弯处慢慢向上滑入大腿根，那里的布料早被清液浸湿成半透明，这具浪荡的身体仅靠亲吻便会动情，天生就适合做爱。他抽出手将粘液抹在布料上，随后轻轻抬腰撞了下湿滑的腿间。炎热夏季穿得不多，已经挺立的东西轮廓分明。

窄小空间挤压着急促沉重的喘息。曹容仁坐在房间里唯一的木椅上，一只手紧紧捏住背后挂着的长巾，仰头，天花板上的烛火光晕随着视线来回晃动。  
“你就是……靠这样，”一阵阵刺激感让语言组织变得困难，“爬上首领位置吗？”  
恶意不受控制地从灵魂深处涌现。他不该发出没有意义的挑衅，而是舒舒服服享受服务。何况被询问者也不会有回答。前端正戳着喉咙深处的软肉让他无法发声。然而他就是忍不住这么做，因为如果低头，对方伏在双腿间吞吐的模样会让他失去理性。  
男人沉默地在面前跪下来，牙齿叼住裤带仰头抽开，含住勃起的性器前端用舌间小心舔弄时，曹容仁几乎要怀疑真正的罪犯早已逃之夭夭，躲藏在这里等待的不过是个面目相似的替身男妓。先是用唾液润湿口腔，待全部舔过一遍后，再整根没入抽出，还会故意吮吸出水声。大概连国王的情妇也没有这么灵巧的口技，否则为什么她们总是在尖叫的时候咬到舌头？  
当将军沦落至此可真是浪费。脑海里的思绪纷繁杂乱。你应该问问隔壁她们那儿还招不招人。不必再将脑袋别在裤腰带上整日提心吊胆流血流汗，舒舒服服当一个米虫。  
不过似乎现在已经是了，所以不必。如果再往前进一步呢？反正是连“礼拜日”都玩不死的家伙，看起来要比查理圈养的那群金丝雀健康得多。笼子虽然安全可靠，天生就归属山林的野兽还是应当带出去放放风。啊，但是不能跑太远，还是拴个链子看住比较好。  
烛火突然猛烈跳动，呼吸骤然加快，他咬着牙闭上眼睛，一把摁住试图退后逃脱的脑袋，强制性射在喉咙深处，不出意外听见了痛苦的哽咽。随后退出来，低头，食指抵住下颚不让对方张口。  
“你说过，”声线不稳，还未脱出高潮后的余韵，“不好清理。”  
黑色瞳孔中映着头顶一点火光，眼眸深处的阴影逐渐盘旋汇成风暴。片刻却仿佛有一道光扫过，一切无形消弭于深渊。男人垂下眼睛，喉结动了动，是唾沫的吞咽声。为了向他证明，还吐出舌头舔过上唇。  
他盯着那嘴唇良久，松开手，不确定刚才自己是不是看见了恶魔的尖牙。  
破碎的窗口钻进阴风吹灭了唯一光源，房间坠入完全的黑暗。

曹容仁睁开眼睛。  
雨已经停了，教堂尖顶上的神像指尖正滴落水珠，裹着朝阳炸开七彩光斑，已是第二天清晨。  
梦见了很久以前的事情。  
眼前是一抹血色。浸染在白床单有段时日，积淀成褐红。他眼神沉在血迹上良久，穿上衣服，将怀表缠在手腕上，拿起床头的笔记，头也不回地离开房间。


End file.
